


Presents

by Alisa_ce



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, happy birthday ray!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisa_ce/pseuds/Alisa_ce
Summary: Jumin was convinced that his friend deserved to relax on that day more than anyone else.





	Presents

When Jihyun appeared to be the first thing for him to see when fully awake, Jumin wasn’t surprised. He would say that, having all the sleepovers they would have as kids in mind, it was something more casual, and, in a way, Jumin wouldn’t mind it at all if he had to face the certain teenager before even having breakfast every day from now on. So neither was he surprised by the shy look on his face, nor by dark circles under his eyes – Jihyun was having problems sleeping since a certain...event, occurred a while ago. However, what did surprise Jumin was the position he caught his friend in – standing behind the window in doubt instead of just walking in through the body guards, – as well as the fact that he seemingly avoided looking Jumin straight into his eyes.

‘Jihyun?’ Jumin called when two of them were resting in his room, and the one still looked rather tense, sitting at the edge of Jumin’s bed. After hearing his name, he slowly lifted his eyes.

‘Yes?..’

‘You do know that you can tell me everything you have in mind, don’t you?’

Jihyun left out a quiet chuckle, but that was already enough for Jumin’s satisfaction. Well, maybe not  _ quite _ enough, considering he had yet to hear the answer to his question, but it let him know that his friend was in a good state, which was something to be glad about.

‘Of course I know.’

He had a gentle voice. What Jumin liked in it was that he could always clearly mark emotions Jihyun felt while talking. He didn’t even have to keep the eye contact to be able to trust his words. On the other hand, it’s not like Jihyun would ever lie to him anyway.

‘It’s interesting. The other day you told me you couldn’t concentrate on your textbook because of a restless night, but today it seems like you could actually attempt climbing here through the window if I took too much time noticing you there.’

It sounded like a joke, partly, but Jinyun knew it was also partly the truth. Climbing inside  _ was  _ one possibility in his head, but he would have to go through a lot of hesitation before that; the risk of the noise it could cause was too big, and having to deal with it was mostly the opposite of what he came for.

‘I could.’

‘And so..?’

‘Let’s go outside first. I feel like some fresh air would be nice.’

The offer was accepted; Jumin had no intent to hurry Jihyun up, especially not on a day like that, and, it being a morning of an early september, it was still warm enough to fully enjoy it. The clouds were lazily flying above the sky. Jumin, looking at them, was making little notes in guessing how long it will take for them to pour some rain. Jihyun yawned, but it in no way disturbed him from finding peace in a sight of the sky.

‘Everyone is busy today,’ he noticed, ‘They could keep me busy as well... It actually sounds better than having to look at everyone doing something while you yourself only stand in the way.’

Jumin looked at him with a bit of a question in his eyes but remained silent for another moment. As much as he knew that his friend couldn’t help but be willing to help others in everything, there was nothing to blame him onto. I was  _ his  _ day, after all, and Jihyun deserved to get some rest and positive energy nature seemed to provide him now.

‘For me, you seem rather busy without it,’ Jumin said, walking closer to Jihyun and looking into his eyes, which got lost in a way of a dreamy sight for a moment, ‘Your mind is definitely busy figuring something out,’ he nodded to himself and continued, ‘So much that you didn’t even ask about your present once.’

‘Should I have, though?..’ Jihyun replied, scratching the back of his head with a tiny apologetic smile on his face, directed to Jumin. The one sighed.

‘It’s your birthday. Approximately most of the boys your age would expect to receive something right away.’

‘I thought we both agreed that we’re ‘extraordinary’, didn’t we?’

There was a joyful grin on Jihyun’s face, and Jumin let out a silent sigh, full of something that could be seen as a laughter.

‘Does mister Kim know that you’re paying a visit?’

Jihyun shook his head, and, noticing how his eyes immediately lowered to the ground, Jumin made a notice of the reason his friend’s behavior felt a little odd earlier.

‘No... I mean, I don’t think he would mind me being here, but I didn’t want him to know either. I think I’m not able to keep on good terms with him lately.’

Jumin nodded.

‘I think it’s a good idea for you to relax today,’ Jihyun replied to that with a thankful smile, and Jumin added, ‘But we’ll still need to attend the party, your father would be upset if you ran away on a day like this.’

‘You’re right, Jumin. Of course, you are always right.’

They chose a place to sit in the grass, under the sun, and Jumin found himself staring at Jihyun’s side. His friend almost shone in this view, his eyes sparkling as he was looking up, and it suddenly became the most beautiful thing in Jumin’s eyes. Well, it wasn’t wrong, he thought, ever since they first met he could full of confidence call Jihyun...cute, yes, which appealed to both appearance and attitude. 

‘Hmm, but thinking about it,’ Jihyun hummed, cheerfully, and looked back at his friend, ‘What about my present, Jumin?’

‘It’s…’ Jumin had to interrupt himself, fighting a desire to leave a kiss on Jihyun’s forehead, which suddenly was almost asking for it, wind pulling hair bangs away from it, ‘it’s something I prepared for the party, so you’ll have to be a little patient.’

Jihyun chuckled in agreement, and his hand reached out for Jumin’s, gently holding it. The heat of it warmed his skin a lot more than any sunlight, and Jumin looked up to the sky. Well, now he just had to find some courage until the evening.


End file.
